Tsuki no Usagi
by Yasraena
Summary: Basically the Sailor Moon series my way, expect mucho mucho cursing and future lemons, and believe me they will be in the way future... Pairings: UsagiMamoru... others undecided


**Okay, before you read please keep in mind that I am doing the series my way and I will not even be attempting to get the actual personalities of the characters right, rather I am mixing them with my own ideas, so expect lots of cursing, and I'll tell you now that if I get one damned flame about how they are not in character I'll be really pissed, probably won't update for a while, and kill off one of the characters. So think of the poor characters if you start thinking of flaming about how they are not in character. Also, keep in mind that since I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon but am a FAN of it, therefore I write FANFICTIONS. **

**- - -**

**EmotionlessFacade AKA Yasraena**

_**Tsuki no Usagi**_

- - -

_**Chapter One: So it Begins...**_

"I can't believe this!" Usagi whined as she slumped in her seat and let her upper body crumpled against the desk, her forehead hitting the wood with a hollow thud, her hand crushing the failed math test.

"What is it Usa-chan? Did you fail another math test?" Naru asked sounding concerned.

"Is the fucking sky blue?" Usage asked sarcastically as she turned her head, pressing her cheek to the cool cheaply lacquered wood as she stared up at her friend.

Naru looked confused for a moment. "Well, I would assume so, Usa-cha… oh… you're being sarcastic again. I take it that you mean that you failed?"

Usagi sighed and turned her head back to the wood, her friend was such a bubble head sometimes. "Okaasan's gonna kick me out again when she sees this! Damn it all!" She lifted her head a few inches from the desk and then proceeded to bang her head on the desk.

"Anou… Usa-chan, I don't think that's good for your health," Naru said worriedly.

"Ladies, do we have a problem?" their sensei asked.

Usagi straightened in her seat and glared at their sensei. "Haruna-sensei, you know what my fu-oomph!"

Naru giggled nervously as she clapped a hand over Usagi's mouth. "We don't have any problems Haruna-sensei, _right_ Usa-chan?"

Usagi glared at her and then sighed and slumped back in her chair again and batted away Naru's hand. "No, Haruna-sensei, there are no problems here," she said, feeling very put out that Naru had interrupted her right when she was about to rip their sensei a new one.

"That's goo-"

Their sensei was interrupted by the bell and Usagi jumped out of her chair and dragged Naru out the door with her.

"That-that-that woman makes me so fucking angry," she growled as she crumbled the paper in her fist. "Just because she is the sensei, she thinks she lord over all of us students with her oh-so-superior knowledge and schooling! Pfft…. What that woman needs is a good lay, and one that can tolerate her enough to stick around for more than one night."

She heard Naru gasp behind her. "Usa-chan, isn't that a bit harsh?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Naru over her shoulder. "For her royal bitchiness? Puh-lease, I'm being nice. If you want har- oomph!"

Usagi rebounded off of what felt like a wall of bricks and fell, rather ungracefully, onto her ass.

"Watch where you're going…," a deep baritone said from somewhere above her, "odango atama."

"Go to hell, you son of bitch, it's not like I walked into you purposefully!" she snarled up at the man. "And I'm not an odango atama!"

The man looked about to be about nineteen or twenty, though he clearly had a maturity level of that of an arrogant spoiled brat, he was taller than most Japanese men, and had unruly black hair that framed his tanned, handsome face. His dark blue eyes gave her a slightly shocked look, as though he recognized her, but the look passed so quickly Usagi wasn't sure if that is what she had truly seen.

-Oi! I did not just think that he has a handsome face, cause he don't-

_-Keep telling yourself that, Usagi, maybe one day you'll believe it.-_

-Get the hell out of my head!-

"Then what, exactly, is on your head, hmm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi felt a blush rising on her cheeks. "Fuck you, you sarcastic, chauvinistic bastard," she growled as she rose to her feet, brushing off the light brown dirt that stuck to her black clothing. "What the hell are you star- OW!"

"I'm very sorry for my friend, she's had a really bad day, you see," Naru cut in as she elbowed Usagi in the side.

"What are you doing? Don't apologize to that bastard!"

"Hmm, yes, I can see why. A thirty percent on a relatively easy algebra test," he said, his tone condenscending.

"Oi! That's mine, you douche bag!" Usagi snarled and tried to snatch it from his hand but he held it out of her reach.

"So?"

Usagi growled in irritation.

"Usagi, no, don't-" Naru said a bit to late as Usagi caught the unsuspecting man with an uppercut to his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards and to drop the failed test. Usagi smirked and scooped up the crumpled paper.

"Let's go, Naru."

Naru grimaced as she looked at the stunned man and then shrugged. The man had practically asked for it teasing Usagi like that.

- - -

Usagi slammed her fist down onto the red button as her character on the screen delivered a brutalizing attack on the opponent and killing them.

"Hey, Usagi! If you break my machine-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll break my fingers, you've only told me a hundred times Motoki," Usagi shot over her shoulder as she continued to hit buttons though with less force.

"And yet, you continue to brutalize my machine," Motoki said with a sigh. "Don't you have anything else to do? Like study or homework?"

"No," Usagi answered distractedly.

She heard a snort somewhere behind her. "Yeah, I'll bet, by that thirty percent I saw on you math test, you'll definitely ace those other math tests."

-Son of a bitch! What is he doing here?-

Usagi froze and then turned around with a growl, dimly hearing her character die in the background. "What the hell are you doing here?" she snarled as her eyes fell on a dark haired young man and then she smirked at the dark bruise forming on his jaw. "Nice bruise."

"Small world, odango atama," the dark haired man said with a shrug.

"My name's not odango atama, you buffoon," Usagi growled.

"So, you guys have met already?" Motoki cut in, sensing the inevitable fight.

"Unfortunately," Usagi huffed as she spun back around to her game and jammed another yen piece into the machine before the game completely shut down. Today was just not her day.

- - -

"So, how did you guys meet?" Motoki asked.

"She walked into me and fell on her ass," Mamoru replied and then rubbed his fingers over the bruise on his face.

"That's a nasty bruise you got there," Motoki stated. "What happened."

"He was fucking around obviously," Usagi answered for him.

"Usagi, watch you language," Motoki scolded.

The girl snorted.

"Usagi, huh..." Mamoru said to Motoki as he watched the girl watch the screen intently. She had unusual colorings for a Japanese, her floor length hair being a strange type of blonde that when in the shadows it looked like spun gold and in the right light it looked almost white, and cobalt blue eyes, she stood a few inches taller than the average sixteen year old girl, though she was still short in comparison to his own height, and she wore extremely baggy, definitely not the school uniform, black clothing.

_-Pretty face, pretty name…-_

-What!-

_-Now if only she didn't wear those baggy clothing... she probably has a nice ass...-_

-Shut up! Back into the closet, you pervert!-

_-Hey, I'm only being rational! If you didn't have your head stuck so far up your ass--_

"So how come she don't like you much?" Motoki asked.

"Huh?"

"By her display, I would say that she doesn't like you much, buddy," Motoki pointed out.

"You do realize that I am standing right here, don't you?" said girl snapped irately, startling both males.

Usagi stood in front of them, her eyes narrowed, as she flung up a heavy looking black bag onto her shoulder with relative ease, before rolling her eyes. "See you, Andy," she said as she started walking though not before reaching up to tousle Andy's hair. "Hope I don't see you, asswipe."

_-Oi, why the hell is she acting so lovey dovey with Motoki?-_

-Who the fuck cares?-

_-That would be you!-_

He stuck his foot out to trip her, which she did, though she regained her balance with much difficulty due to the heavy backpack.

"Bastard!" the girl hissed at him before storming out of the arcade.

- - -

"Okaa! I'm home!" Usagi shouted as she pushed the door closed with her foot and then kicked off the sneakers before entering the living room. There was no response from her mother.

"Okaa?" called once more.

Silence.

-Huh, must have gone shopping or something, guess I don't have to show her that test score-

Usagi dropped her bag off at the base of the stairs before continuing on to the kitchen to get something to snack on.

-Gods, it's really quiet in this house...-

Usagi opened the refrigerator door and pushed around food on the shelves, before grabbing leftover rice and a can of soda with a sigh that turned to a startled gasp when her mind registered something rubbing up against her leg. She looked down to see Luna purring as she rubbed her side against her leg and Usagi let out a relieved sigh as she put her food down on the counter and then picked up the black cat.

"Jeez, Luna, give me a heart attack, why don't you? Trying to send me into my grave prematurely or something?" she asked the cat.

"No," the cat said.

"Well, you should still be caref- whaa?" Usagi said startled as she dropped the cat in surprise.

-Get hold of yourself, girl! Cat's can't talk!-

"I said no!" the cat mumbled. "Did you have to drop me?"

Usagi stared in shock at the black cat before turning around to her food and uncovering the rice, throwing the lid into the sink, before walking over to the microwave. "Come on, Usagi, your cat did not just talk to you."

"Yes, I did," the cat said as it lighted the counter top next to the microwave.

Usagi gave the cat another shocked look. "No, you didn't," she said pointedly to the cat. "Cat's can't talk Japanese, English, or any other human based language for that matter, so it is obvious that this is just a strange dream that I'm having in my Biology class that I fell asleep in. Again."

"This is no dream, Usagi, I am talking to you and you have to listen to me, because what I am about to say is very important!" Luna said, the urgency in her voice evident.

"Cat's can't talk," Usagi said dumbly.

"Yes, you have pointed that out before, yet here I am talking to you, am I not?" the cat asked patiently.

Usagi jumped when the microwave started beeping, signaling that her food was heated. "This can not be happening," the girl mumbled as she grabbed the heated rice from the microwave and heading over to the table, though not before grabbing her soda and chop sticks.

"Will you just listen to me, baka?" the cat growled at her as it jumped up onto the table and sat down behind her food.

"You're just a figment of my imagination right? Why the hell not?" Usagi said finally around a mouthful of rice.

"Look, Usagi, whether you believe this to be a dream or not, you are Sailor Moon!" the cat said.

Usagi stared at the cat. "What?" Usagi asked dumbly.

The cat rolled her eyes. "You aren't human, you're supposed to be a super hero named Sailor Moon."

Usagi stared at the cat for a moment longer before laughing. "Oh gods, you think I am some kind of super hero!" she asked as she wiped away her tears of mirth. "Me? You got the wrong person, kitty."

Luna sighed in irritation. "You are Sailor Moon, Usagi, protector of the weak and innocent, of love an-"

"You're kidding me right? Love? What kind of sappy crap is that?" Usagi interjected with a raised eyebrow and disgust evident in her voice.

"No, I am not kidding you," the cat said irately.

"I think that you got the wrong person, kitty, because I really don't think I'm cut out for that kind of job," Usagi said flatly before shoveling some rice into he mouth.

"I wouldn't be able to talk to you if you weren't the right one, Usagi, you are Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts!"

Usagi snorted. "Please, let me run over a few things about myself with you, Luna. I'm fouled mouth, I don't like people, I can't talk worth shit in front of a crowd, I'm basically failing everything in my school besides art and English, and I'm a loner, as in no friends, besides Naru. That is not the type of qualities one finds in a leader, much less a leader of something that sounds like girl scouts and I never did girl scouts either."

The cat once again rolled her eyes. "None the less, you are Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts, protector of... justice, Usagi."

"Did I mention I have no grace?" Usagi asked around a mouthful of rice.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Usagi, it's not good manners," the cat said.

Usagi made a face but swallowed the food in her mouth. "Like I said, no grace. Can't be a leader of a group of super heroes," Usagi said jabbing her chopstick into the air as though to emphasize her point.

The cat turned away from her and made some weird batting motion and a golden disk fell out of the air and into the cat's jaws, who then turned around and placed the trinket onto the table. "Look, if you truly aren't Sailor Moon, then you will not transform when you hold this brooch and say Moon Prism Power, alright?"

"'Moon Prism Power' " Usagi said disbelievingly. "You want me to say 'Moon Prism Power'? Are you insane?"

Luna sighed. "Just take the brooch and try it!"

Usagi arched an eyebrow looking at the cat and then at the palm sized disk that had a heart etched into it with a red jewel of some sort in the middle. "And if this doesn't work?"

"Then you are not Sailor Moon," the cat said.

"You realize that even if this does work that it doesn't matter 'cause it's just a dream, right?" Usagi asked the cat.

"This is no dream! Now quit stalling, girl, and say it!" Luna said sternly.

Usagi stared at the black cat and then at the brooch before sighing and grabbing the trinket and getting up from her seat and backing away from the table a few feet.

"Alright... um... Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called weakly. Usagi shrieked in surprise when the jewel on the brooch suddenly erupted in a white light and enveloped her vision and the floor suddenly fell away from her feet, or rather her feet left the floor. When the light dissipated Usagi stared in shock at the cat before running out of the room to stare at the full length mirror in the hall.

Her eyes were greeted by an unwelcome sight. Her lean body was clad in a white leotard with a short blue scrap of material that wrapped around her waist, and she supposed that it was a skirt, her legs were clad in knee high red boots that had small gold upturned moon crescents on the white border of the boots, her hands were clad in white gloves that reached middle of her upper arm and they were bordered in red, she also had a blue scarf-like collar that was adorned with a large red bow and the brooch attacked to the middle of it. When she turned she found that she also had a red bow at the small of her back.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Usagi nearly screeched at the cat as she desperately pulled at the material to loosen it a little, but it just snapped back to her body, clinging to her like a second skin.

"See, you are Sailor Moon!" the cat said triumphantly.

"No, I've been transformed into some kind of hooker-tease-thing! Who the fuck designed this, 'cause I am going to royally hand their asses to them!" Usagi snarled as she continued to tug at her skirt.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What... what's wrong with?" Usagi spluttered. "This thing has male-fan-service written all over it!"

"It's not _that _bad," Luna said as she circled Usagi looking her over. "Anyways, we have more important thing to discuss like your tiara."

"I have a tiara?" Usagi said dumbly before putting her hand up to her forehead and feeling the cool piece of metal on her forehead that dipped down in the middle of her forehead in between her eyebrows. "Oh, this thing."

"Yes, that thing. You can grab it by the jewel right there and remove it, but when you do it becomes a weapon that you can throw at you enemy and either knock them down or defeat them. For now that is your only weapon other than your hands and feet."

"Great, up against the powers of evil with a tiara and my abilities to fight, yeah, I'm going to last long," Usagi muttered under breath.

- - -

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Shingo yelled.

"Leave me alone," Usagi growled sleepily as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"You promised! You promised to take me to that new comic book store, Usagi!" Shingo growled back.

"Go away," she mumbled and pulled her red comforter over her head.

"Usagi!" Shingo whined.

"Alright, kid, I'm up, I'm up," she groaned as she threw off her warm comforter and sat up and glared sleepily at her kid brother. "You realize that most normal people sleep in on the weekends, right?"

Shingo gave her a deadpanned look.

"Alright, brat, get outta my room so I can get dressed," she groused, waving a dismissing hand at him.

Shingo's grin nearly split his face as he nodded enthusiastically and ran out of her room shutting the door behind him.

Usagi groaned as she flopped back down onto her bed and pulled the comforter back over her head.

The door opened just as she was about to slip back into dreamland and Shingo poked his head in.

"Usagi!"

- - -

"Do you know how early it is, brat?" Usagi groused as she trudged along behind her hyper little brother, who had hold on her hand was tugging as hard as he could to make her walk faster.

"It's twelve o'clock, Usagi, it's late, and the store closes at five!" Shingo complained.

"And you need five hours to look around in a comic book store... why?" Usagi asked incredulously as they stepped into the store.

The store had rows and rows of shelves filled with comics that were both in Japanese or English and to Usagi's surprise the store was rather busy.

"Have fun, brat," Usagi said as she disengaged her hand from his and made her way over to the small cafe that was in the store and promptly ordered a triple scoop ice cream with a waffle cone and sat down.

"That's fattening, you know, odango atama," an all too familiar, and very unwelcome male voice said behind her.

"I swear, I must have really offended somebody up there in a past life or something, 'cause they are just determined to make my life hell," she said as she continued to eat her ice cream.

The dark haired boy sat down across from her with a smirk on his face.

Usagi scowled at him over her ice cream. "There are other seats you know, jerk," Usagi groused at him.

"I have a name to, and isn't jerk, dumbass, bastard, or whatever other derogatory name that you can come up with," he said amiably.

"And yet I continue to use them," Usagi grumbled as she licked away a melting droplet of ice cream off the side of the waffle cone.

"Mamoru."

Usagi looked up from her ice cream confused. "Huh?"

"My name's Mamoru, odango atama," he said patiently.

"Right, well, nice ta meet cha, Mam," the girl said as she slouched down in her seat.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here? Never would have pegged you for liking comic books, odango atama," he said.

"You realize that I'm not wearing my hair that way today right?" Usagi snapped and she wasn't she had decided to put her floor-length hair in a braid, but the guy just seemed to ignore that. "I have a name, you unfortunately know it, so why don't you try using it? It's really not that hard, Mam, it's only three syllables long."

"Fine, then use my name correctly, Usa," Mamoru said snidely.

Usagi growled and dipped her finger into her ice cream and then flung the cold treat that had come away with her finger at him, hitting him in the forehead with a splat. "Don't call me that, you ass," she snapped.

Mamoru scowled at her as he grabbed a napkin and hurriedly wiped away the chocolate ice cream. "What was that for?" he growled.

"Be glad I like my ice cream 'cause I was tempted to dump the thing in your lap," she threatened with a glare.

Mamoru glared back and reached over in a swift movement and got some chocolate ice cream on his finger and then flung it at her, the cold mess hit the shoulder of her hoodie.

"No! What the fuck did you do that for?" Usagi snarled as she grabbed a napkin and desperately wiped at the quickly forming stain on the black material.

-That... that... that bastard... ooohhh, he is so getting his ass kicked!-

Usagi growled as she stood up and glared, murder written in her gaze, at Mamoru. "I swear on all things unholy that if I can't get this out I will hand your ass to you on a platter," she growled as she stormed off towards the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch, at least I didn't aim for his damn clothes!" the girl growled as she furiously scrubbed at the stain with a warm, wet paper towel.

_-That's cause you think he looks good in that.-_

-I do not! Why would I think that? He's a good-for-nothing-son-of-a-fucking-bitch!-

_-You _like_ him-_

-I do not!-

_-Ya do to!-_

-I do no-

Usagi looked up when screams suddenly interrupted her silent argument. "What the fuck?" she muttered as she tossed the wet paper into the waste basket and stuck her head outside the door and saw that the multitudes of people who had been shopping were scrambling around in the fog, starting to drop to the ground like flies. "What the fuck?"

Suddenly an ugly, part reptilian, part human… _thing_ stepped from behind the cashier counter, a smirk twisting its deformed lips.

"Holy shit!" Usagi muttered and pulled back into the bathroom. "Aw crap, Shingo's out there, shit! What to do, what to do? Okaa and Oyaji'll kill me if I come home without Shingo!"

_-The brooch would come in handy right about now, don't you think?-_

-Oh... well, that would be a good idea, wouldn't it?-

Usagi fished into her hoodie pocket and pulled out the brooch. "I'm going feel like such an baka for doing this!" she moaned, before the light engulfed her.

Transformation complete, Usagi burst out of the bathroom to see the monster picking up a small figure by the front of its shirt, and when the head rolled to the side, Usagi gasped.

-Oh shit, that's Shingo!-

Usagi's shock overcame though when she saw the monster sucking some sort of weird yellowish light from her younger brother and she growled and pulled off her tiara and flung it at the creature. The tiara left her hand and whipped through air with a whistle and gained a white glow around it before it cut through the creatures arm.

The monster howl of pain made Usagi cringe as she dashed forward and caught her little brother as he fell and ran a good distance from the injured creature before stopping and yanking the arm off her little brother's shirt.

"Hey, brat, wake up," she said softly patting his face gently, trying to coax him into wakefulness.

"Ugh... Usagi?" the little boy said groggily.

Usagi grimaced. "Sorry kid, I ain't Usagi," she said.

"Oh..." he murmured as he fell back to sleep.

"No, no, wake up, brat!" Usagi said in a panic as she shook him lightly.

Usagi gasped when out of her peripheral vision she saw something yellow streaking her way and dodged out of the way with her brother in her arms, only to find a thick scaly appendage wrapped around her neck. It squeezed painfully and Usagi cried out as she dug her fingers into the appendage and tried to rip it away.

The world around her suddenly blurred as Usagi found herself yanked back to the creature and being held up in front of it.

"What manner of creature are you, wench, to have the disrespect to interrupt an agent of Queen Beryl?" it growled at her.

Usagi let out hoarse laugh. "I'm your worst nightmare," she rasped out as she swung her feet up and planted them firmly on the creature's chest and gave a powerful shove. The monster stumbled backwards as Usagi twisted out of the grip of its tail and landed in a crouch a few feet away coughing. Before standing and rushing the creature before it could regain its balance.

She gave the creature a perfectly executed round house kick to the jaw and it flew backwards into a shelf and crumpled to the ground.

"Well, I didn't know I could do that," Usagi said in surprise.

Usagi shrieked when her feet were pulled out from beneath her and she was dragged towards the monster.

Usagi grabbed hold of a passing column and slammed the heel of one foot down onto the tail causing the creature to screech again, but its grip did not loosen as she was yanked from the column.

A clawed hand wrapped around her throat before she could react and hoisted her into the air as the monster stood, pulling her face close to its.

"You have much powerful energy, wench, Queen Beryl will be pleased when I drain you of your energy and present it to her," it hissed, its forked tongue flickered out, licking along her cheek.

"No," Usagi whispered as she desperately tried to bring oxygen into her lungs.

"But first, I will have my fun," it said and threw her into a shelf.

- - -

Usagi groaned as she struggled to stay awake and pushed herself to her feet. She stood before the monster on wavering feet and wiped the blood out of her eye and spit blood out of her mouth.

"You wish for more punishment?" the creature cackled.

Usagi knew that she wasn't going to last much longer even though she was angry enough to chew steel and spit nails as she thought about how the creature toyed with her, slowly killing her. She glanced off to her right and saw her tiara sticking out of a column.

-I just might have a chance with that!- she thought desperately, before turning her gaze back to the creature and then making a dash for the tiara with renewed vigor. Just as she grasped the tiara, she felt the creature's tail wrap around her waist in a crushing grip, and she was sure that she felt a few of her ribs snap and she groaned in pain, but held onto the tiara.

Usagi slashed through the tail with the weapon and fell into a crouch on the floor before straightening painfully as the creature screeched in pain. Taking its distraction for granted she hurled the tiara at the creature.

"You little toy is not going to stop me!" the creature growled as it slapped aside the glowing weapon which stuck solidly in a wall on the other side of the room. "For that, you will pay with your life!"

Usagi dove out of the way of glowing streaks that the creature shot from its claws only to have the creature jump on her, a clawed hand around her throat, raising her to the creature's face as it straddled her hips.

"Now, you die," it hiss in her ear and then wrenched her jaw open and started sucking inwards, pulling out a yellow mist from her throat. Usagi struggled weakly as black edged in around her vision.

Suddenly the suction stopped as the beast screeched and threw her down onto the tiles, behind the creature she could see a man dressed in a black tuxedo and black cape.

"Who the hell are you?" the creature rasped.

"Tuxedo Kamen," the man introduced himself in a cold calculated voice as he seemed to pull a rose from no where, before hurling the rose at the beast. The plant stuck into the middle of the beast's forehead and then the creature seemed to dissolve and rip apart as it screamed in agony and the mist began to fade slowly.

Usagi almost laughed as the man approached her cautiously. "Damn, you got a corny of a name as I do," she said as she pushed herself into a kneeling position her left arm cradling her battered torso.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Do I look alright to you? I just had my ass handed to me on a sterling silver platter, and you're asking if I'm alright. Where were you about twenty minutes ago?" she snapped as she pushed herself to her feet with a pained grunt. "This is really going to hurt in the morning."

"Don't you know how to fight?" the masked man asked.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, black belt master, I was just letting that thing throw me around like a rag doll for the hell of it," she replied snidely, before staring at the unconscious people with slowly rising panic.

"A few hours rest and they will be fine," Tuxedo Kamen said, as though sensing her distress.

"What about my- um... that little kid, that thing was like sucking the soul out of him or something," she said.

"He will be fine, though he may be in bed longer than the rest," he replied.

"Oh..." she said in relief then she tensed. "How the hell do you know so much about this crap?"

"I just saved your life and defeated their agent, why are you questioning my honor?" he snapped.

"You're the one that said it," she replied automatically before narrowing her eyes at him. "And it could be a really long winded trap," she pointed out before wiping the blood away from her eye again. "I don't think that I can really trust you."

"That, of course, is your choice, Sailor Moon," he said before walking out the front door.

Usagi stared at the door.

-Wait a second here, I didn't tell him what I was called, how the hell did he know my name?-

_-Who the_ fuck_ cares?-_

-Uh, I do, as he seems to know so much about everything, including my name!-

_-But he's so ho-_

-GO AWAY! If you're only input it about how hot a guy is, I'm going to gag you and throw you over a cliff!-

_-Really? How are you going to that? I'm a voice, I have no body, dear.-_

-Just shut. The. Fuck. Up.-

She rushed back into the bathroom and unhooked the brooch from the bow on her uniform before anybody could see her and then put up a groggy looking face as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She didn't realize that she had forgotten to take her hair down until halfway home when Shingo asked her about it.

- - -

_**Translations:**_

Tsuki no Usagi: Rabbit of the Moon(basically it's the Japanese version of the man in the moon)

-chan: suffix for a familiar (female) person

Okaa/Okaasan: mother

Anou: well, err, say

Sensei: teacher, doctor, or anyone who is an expert in their field

Odango Atama: dumpling/meatball head

Baka: idiot, stupid

Oyaji: generally the rude term for Father

- - -

Helpful criticism is welcomed and reviews make me happy.


End file.
